Power over Ethernet (PoE) technology facilitates provision of electrical power to one or more devices connected to a network, such as cameras and other audiovisual equipment, wireless access points, etc. The power sourcing equipment (PSE) provides power supply connection to one end of an Ethernet communication cable and the power consuming device (PD) is connected to the second end. In some high power PoE applications it is desirable to provide a maximum amount of power to one or more powered devices while meeting safety specifications and guidelines set by safety agencies. The supply and control of applied power in PoE systems is provided at the source end, commonly in an endspan Ethernet switch or an intervening (midspan) device, where the power sourcing equipment queries the powered device or devices and ensures that the load does not draw more power than is allowed. Typical PoE power sourcing equipment is only able to detect an overcurrent condition as defined by the IEEE 802.3 standard, but variance in supply voltage can lead to situations in which a detected current does not accurately reflect the amount of delivered power, and a system may not deliver the maximum safe amount of power to the powered device(s). Accordingly, a need exists for improved apparatus and techniques for providing power though a communication cable within specified power limits while delivering the true maximum safe amount of power.